Hawk's Eye View
by Akagami'D
Summary: A series of drabbles about the infamous rivals, Mihawk and Shanks.
1. The Sacrament of Confirmation

Title: The Sacrament of Confirmation  
>Characters: Shanks, Mihawk.<br>Pairings: Mihawk/Shanks friendship. Not essentially romantic.  
>Warnings: Shanks finds out something about Mihawk. What more warning can I give?<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

><p>"Takenome" Dracule Mihawk was not a man who was easy to embarrass. Perhaps that's why Akagami Shanks liked him so much, for the challenge, but that's partially beside the point. The point was, Mihawk, despite his intimidating demeanor and his deadly sword, was embarrassed and Akagami was never going to let him live this down.<p>

He knew the second he accepted the damn proposal that this would happen. Right now, all the world's greatest swordsman wanted to do was go home to the isolated cabin on the summer island he tentatively called home and drown himself in cheap wine.

Unfortunately for this particular swordsman fate was in a cruel mood. When Mihawk arrived home a rowboat was there waiting for him.

"Dracule Mihawk." The steady voice of his redheaded rival came through the open door. Mihawk considered turning around and sailing away, far away, but his pride insisted that he face the man.

"Akagami Shanks. Breaking and entering again I see." Mihawk responded, stepping through his front door.

The red-haired pirate captain was sitting in a deceptively relaxed position, reading a newspaper. Mihawk nearly winced. There went hoping that he hadn't heard the news.

"Are you going to turn me into the Marines for it now?" Akagami asked, flipping the page.

Mihawk rolled his yellow eyes. "I might, if I thought that would stop you from bothering me?"

Brown and yellow eyes met as the redhead finally looked up from the periodical.

A moment passed.

And then another.

Mihawk began to idly wonder if his rival, and somewhat friend, was really angry with him.

"Dahahah!" Shanks burst into obnoxious laughter. "You? A Shichibukai?" He cried out, handing slapping his knees and the table that was Mihawk's main piece of furniture. "What were they thinking?"

Mihawk's brow twitched. To anyone else it would be been a sign of anger, but Shanks wasn't fooled.

"How the hell did the World Government get you to agree?" Shanks gasped when he had calmed down enough to speak.

"…"

"They didn't?" He exclaimed, sitting straight up in surprise.

Mihawk turned his gaze away from his way-too-observant rival.

"…It was a non-negotiable term." Mihawk muttered, his ears going slightly pink as he heard Shanks stand to approach him.

"Why don't you let me try to convince you to come back to the free pirates?" Shanks nearly purred in his ear.

Mihawk snorted. "Forgive me if I don't believe that you have the resources to compete with the entire World Government."

"Oh, but I won't forgive you for that." Shanks' voice rumbled out of his chest. "Not without alcohol."

In reality, Mihawk should have seen it coming. Why else would his rival have sought him out if not to drink?


	2. Flying the Nest

Title: Flying the Nest  
>Characters: Shanks, Mihawk. Mentions of Zoro, Beckman, and Perona.<br>Pairings: Mihawk/Shanks. Hinted smut, nothing too explicit.  
>Summary: Shanks wants to relive old memories with Mihawk, set just after Zoro leaves.<br>Warning: _Twilight_ quote, hints of sex, all kinds of innuendo.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece<p>

* * *

><p>Dracule "Hawkeyes" Mihawk watched as the small ship he had provided took away the boy he had spent two years with, the pink-haired witch nagging the entire way. For two years Dracule had watched as Roronoa Zoro struggled, fought, and learned. He had made the boy swear, bleed, and, eventually, grow. Now, for the first time in two years, Dracule Mihawk was alone in his castle, the only human on the entire island. It was…<p>

…refreshing, he decided.

With the barest hint of a smile he went inside the imposing castle he called him and poured himself a glass of fine wine, relaxing into his throne in a way he hadn't allowed himself while he had company.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" A familiar voice drawled from behind him. Mihawk almost tensed, but held his body back.

"It's usually considered polite to announce one's presence before entering another's home." Mihawk told the pirate as an arm snaked around the throne and patted the swordsman's shoulder.

"I figured you would have heard me and that's enough of an announcement between friends. Unless you didn't notice me?" Mihawk didn't need to see him to see the smirk on his face. "You're not getting old on me, are you?"

Mihawk grabbed the arm and pulled Akagami Shanks around his throne so that they could talk face to face.

"I'll leave the aging to Beckman." Mihawk quipped, even as Shanks settled himself on the left arm rest.

"You're just angry because he consistently beats you at chess." Shanks said proudly, as if he himself were the one to trounce Mihawk personally.

"And you're drunk."

Shanks burst into laughter. "Yes. Yes I am. Why aren't you?"

"Because I have dignity."

"Really? You got it back after that time in Nuvema City?" Shanks wondered. "How did that mess start, with the coconuts? You made them look good…"

Mihawk shot him a glare and took a large swig of his wine to make the redhead shut up. There were some memories he could do without reliving.

"Good man." Shanks laughed, the rosy tint in his cheeks becoming more obvious.

"Why are you here?"

"Heard the kid was flying the nest today and thought you might be lonely."

"I haven't had the chance."

"Good." Shanks intentionally misinterpreted his tone. "Now drink! No need to hold back on how much you're going to miss him."

"I'm not. I don't miss him and I won't." Another long swig of wine. If Shanks was going to continue rambling then Mihawk would have to be drunk not to kill him.

"That's cold, Dracule." Mihawk nearly rolled his eyes at his rarely-used first name, but poured more wine instead.

"I know you won't miss the social interaction, but what about the love?" Shanks slid off of the arm and into Mihawk's lap.

"What love?"

"Don't tell me you didn't take him as a lover." Shanks scolded, wagging a finger close to Mihawk's eyes. "I know as well as anyone what you're like after a good match."

Mihawk raised his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"I'd say that you head straight for the bedroom, but you were never that patient." Shanks continued laughing, but there was a hint of something serious in his eyes.

"I don't see this…child as a potential lover." He finally said with disdain.

"Really? Then you've changed from when we were his age." The redhead reminisced. "Pity. I was hoping to relive some of those times."

Mihawk snorted. "We're nearly twice his age. I don't take advantage of children."

A gleam entered Shanks' brown eyes, or maybe Mihawk was just now seeing it. "And what about drunk pirates? Would you take advantage of them?"

Mihawk felt the head pulse through his body at the tempting thought. It had been more than two years since he last saw someone besides his hand…

"Perhaps. If said pirate were truly drunk." Shanks laughed again, but this time the noise didn't grate on Mihawk's nerves, but rather further aroused him.

"Oh, but I am drunk." Shanks argued, his hand caressed Mihawk's chest where it was revealed by his open shirt. "I'm intoxicated by your very presence."

Mihawk swatted at the hand.

"I think you've forgotten how this works. No talking." He demanded.

Shanks' mouth opened, presumably to laugh yet again, but Mihawk didn't give him the chance. He forced his head up with one arm and shut up Akagami Shanks the only way anyone could; with a kiss. And then dumped him onto the cold, hard, floor.

"Now, which memory should we relive?" The swordsman leered.

Shanks only grinned in response and the fun began.


End file.
